Infiltration
by glowfrog
Summary: A young woman is given a second chance at freedom, but in order to keep it, she must betray the people that saved her. Rated T for strong language and subtle mature themes.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note/Disclaimer: **__I do not claim ownership to Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft, or any other part of this work of fiction that may be copy-written by someone else. I do, however, claim all Original Characters that appear in this fiction as well as the story itself. _

_**Hida**__ is pronounced Hee-Dah, FYI._

* * *

**Infiltration**  
_Prologue _

The full moon cast a faint glow through the tiny, barred window of Hida's cell. It was enough light that she could see all four corners of the small room easily, as she had grown accustomed to the darkness that surrounded her for the many months of her stay. She didn't know how long it had been, exactly, since her capture by the invading Crusaders, but she did know that they had a plan for her, or they would have killed her. She sighed and moved closer to the window, trying to catch a glimpse of the land where she had once roamed free.

The usually bustling port city of Acre was silent under the calm eye of the moon. She shifted her arms in her shackles, wincing as the open sores met the harsh metal as her fingers reached out to absentmindedly touch the rags that covered her body. Perhaps she would be sold into slavery, she thought dimly as her gaze traced the faraway rooftops in her sight. She was in a tower somewhere on the south end of the city, an area that she was not as familiar with, having grown up in the North. She gave up gazing at the city before her, out of reach as always, and instead let herself slide down the wall, resting her head on her knees, the chain connected to her wrists rattling with the movement.

She must have fallen into a dreamless slumber, for she was startled awake suddenly by the gruff voice of one of the guards. She didn't hear exactly what was said. He was standing in her cell, fists on his hips, gazing menacingly at the prisoner before him. "Get up," he repeated, stepping forward and pulling his charge up by the hair.  
Hida let out a cry of pain, but was silenced by a hard backhanded slap to her face, the armoured glove cutting into her soft cheek. She bit her tongue, hard, in an effort to stifle another yelp. The guard let her hair go, and she stumbled forward towards the open door. He unchained her shackled wrists from the wall, then placed his large hand on her shoulder, guiding her roughly through the door of her cell. Another guard was waiting just outside, and they led her down the dingy hall to her fate.

* * *

After a long and winding trek through the tower, the trio stood before a large wooden door. A long white flag with a red cross adorned each side of the door, indicating the room within belonged to Templar Knights. Hida's heart began to pound in her malnourished chest as she wondered what lay beyond the door.  
Freedom, or perhaps death? She sighed inwardly, not wanting to be assaulted by the guards again. Her cheek still stung from where she had been slapped previously.

The door opened with a menacing creak, sending a shiver down Hida's spine. She was shoved through the doorway roughly, her shackles grating on the open sores of her wrists. For a moment, she stopped and stared, taking in her surroundings. She was in a large room, deep within the tower. The warm glow of candles illuminated the expansive space. At the far end was an ornate desk covered in papers and open books. Behind the desk stood a well armoured man, pouring over the contents of the desk intensely. He wore the same white tunic and red cross as the guards standing behind her, however his armour was far more decorated than his counterparts.

The soldier looked up from his work suddenly, glancing at Hida then looking past her at the guards. He said something in a foreign language and she found herself shoved forward once more, her bare feet slapping against the stone floor as she tried to maintain balance. The man strode towards her, running a hand through his short blonde hair subconsciously. He circled her once, Hida staring at the ground to avoid eye contact. She had learned the hard way that by showing any form of insubordination would result in punishment. Her mind drifted to the many scars that adorned her body before it was snapped back by the grating sound of the foreign language.

Briskly, she was ushered out of the room and back to her cell. Once alone, Hida sighed. The heavy chain that connected her manacles to the wall pulled considerably on her sore wrists. Shuffling slowly, she made her way back to the window that looked over the faraway rooftops. She could hear the faint shouts of merchants below, beckoning passers by in the high-noon sun.

The click of her cell door caught her attention and she whirled around from her place at the small window, ragged hair covering half her face. She gazed at her dirty feet, not wanting to make eye contact with whomever it was who entered her cell. The figure walked over to her purposefully, her downcast eyes watching heavy boots enter her field of vision through her matted hair.

The man, as the boots had told her that much about the person standing in font of her, reached out and grabbed her chin with his strong hand, pulling her face up into the dim light of her cell. He turned her face from side to side as she worked to avoid eye contact, examining the woman. Gently he brushed a finger over the scabbed cut that had been delivered that morning and, releasing her face, turned back to the guards at the door, saying something in the foreign language.

"You are to come with me," he said, addressing Hida as he turned back to her. She looked up at his face, surprised, before he added coolly, "We have a use for you after all." A shudder ran down her spine at his words, mind racing as she tried to decipher what he meant.

* * *

The four months of recovery from the vile conditions of the prison had done Hida wonders. No longer did she have the figure of a skeleton and her hair was a lustrous dark brown once more. She had been given beautifully dyed linens to wear, as well as a roof over her head and two square meals a day. Her freedom was conditional however, as she had to agree to perform an act so dangerous that it had never actually been successfully completed before. She agreed tentatively, but she knew that even at the risk of death, nothing could deter her from the gift of freedom.

Shaking herself from a daydream, Hida found herself within reach of the boarders of Jerusalem. Her target, she knew, was somewhere within the high walls of the city. She sighed and looked over nonchalantly to the Templar guard escorting her as she slowed her horse to a canter. It had been a long journey from Acre.

As they neared the city's stable near the front gates, the man accompanying her spoke up. "Remember your objective," he said in a hushed voice, "And don't even think of running away. We are always watching," he added, malice weaving into his words.  
Hida would have laughed or at least rolled her eyes were it not for the deathly glare that accompanied his words. Running away was the last thing on her mind. She would rather _die_than live in the constant threat of being recaptured by the Crusaders.

"Understood," she said quietly as she slid off her horse, guiding it to a waiting stable hand. Without another word, her escort rode off, back to Acre she presumed, leaving her at the gates of Jerusalem.


	2. Chapter 1: Close Encounters

**Chapter 1**

_Close Encounters_

* * *

Hida wandered aimlessly through Jerusalem, hatching a plan to infiltrate the Assassins in the heat of the midday sun. She had been told many things about her targets, from their unearthly ability to hide in plain sight to their willingness to protect the innocents from unlawful actions. She knew simply by walking through the heavily guarded main gates of the city that the men who patrolled within were corrupt to the bone. She reminded herself of the leering looks the guards had thrown at her as she slipped through the gates just that morning.

A bead of sweat dripped down her temple as the sun blazed high above her. Subconsciously, she wiped it away with her sleeve and looked up at the nearby buildings in time to see a flash of white dart out of sight. A small smile crept onto her parched lips as she carried on through the narrow streets. _What luck_, she thought to herself, almost giddy. She hadn't expected to even _see_ an Assassin so soon into her quest.

Stopping at a fountain to quench her thirst, Hida came to a decision as to what her first step would be to infiltrate the Brotherhood. Straightening up, she surveyed the square that she occupied, eyes almost immediately focusing on a trio of civic guards out on patrol. Adjusting her pale green headscarf to better cover her features, she set off at a gentle lope after the patrol. Once the trio was within her range, taking a deep breath to settle her nerves, she accelerated into a full on gallop headlong into them, knocking one onto his face. Almost without thinking, she scrambled to get up and took off as fast as her legs could carry her.

Angry shouts from the guards on her tail pressed her on as she wove her way through the crowd, careful to avoid as many people as possible. Stealing a glance behind her, she saw that the men chasing her had drawn their swords, sending another burst of adrenaline through her body. She cut sharply down an alley, sending a woman carrying a jar flying in the process, but the rabid guards were still hot on her heels.

Hida's legs were burning as she dodged around crates and down more alleys in an effort to shake the guards that were gaining fast. She could have kicked herself for thinking that this plan was a good idea. The likelihood of her demise was on a steep incline with each stride her aching legs took. She ground to a halt suddenly as a dead end appeared seemingly out of nowhere. She turned around to face the guards, resting her back against the wall and placing her hands on her knees, gasping to regain her breath.

The guards stopped running, knowing that their prey was cornered, and slowly approached the woman, swords drawn. A sadistic grin formed on the lips of one of men, clearly the leader, as he drew nearer. Hida flattened herself against the wall, still out of breath.

"Vile woman!" the leader shouted as he pointed his sword at her neck, the others cackling behind him. She gulped involuntarily, feeling the cool steel against her throat as he pressed forward. "You will pay for your actions," he hissed, hot breath in her ear as he stood but a hair's breadth from her now, lecherous eyes staring her down. Removing his sword from her neck and re-sheathing it, he swiftly replaced it with his hand, pressing her into the wall. With his free hand, he roughly grasped the headscarf that was covering most of her face, pulling it off forcefully and casting it aside.

Hida shut her eyes, preparing herself mentally for the assault that was sure to come. This wasn't the first time that she had been in this situation, and,_ if she survived_, it probably wouldn't be her last.

Unexpectedly, the grip that held her fast to the wall was released soundlessly. Hida cracked her eyes open, peeking out at her assailant but found no one directly in front of her. Opening her eyes fully, she looked about the grimy alley. What lay before her was half expected but still shocked her nonetheless: Three guards in bloody heaps; their throats impaled and bleeding out, and a fourth man clad in white robes, light armour and an assortment of weapons adorning his figure, watching her from beyond the bodies.

She stared in disbelief at the man before her, his face partially obscured by a white hood. She slid down the wall that was supporting her, landing with a pathetic thump as she tried to sort through the jumble of emotions that welled up inside her. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, yet at the same time she wanted to leap at the stranger and cry out, "What took you so long?!" Instead, she tore her sorry gaze from her savior to her assailant, staring into his dead eyes.

Movement caught her attention and she looked up to see the Assassin crouching in front of her, holding her now marred headscarf in his hands. She smiled faintly, wiping the tears from her face, and pulled the scarf from his gentle grasp.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, his voice like stone.

"I think so," she said, matching his volume. She cast her eyes downward to study her sullied scarf before wrapping it loosely around her neck, dissatisfied. She sighed gently as he righted himself from his squatting position, and he extended a hand to help her stand up. Gratefully, she grasped his outstretched arm, allowing him to pull her up.

"What is your name?" she asked after she took a moment to regain herself. He stared at her for a short time before finally answering.

"Altair," he said curtly, barely moving his lips. She recalled tales of Assassins being cold and distant people, but she schlepped it off as being lore until this moment. She rolled her eyes inwardly and was caught off guard when he asked her name.

"Uh..." she stammered, looking sheepishly at the man standing between her and freedom. He put a hand on his hip, seemingly impatient at the delayed reply. "Hida," she finally spat out, cheeks flushing at her apparent stupidity. Altair only snorted before turning heel and walking away from the stunned woman. Before disappearing around the corner, however, he paused and looked back.

"You should probably leave this place before someone finds these bodies," he spoke calmly in the same, even monotone. Hida only nodded before the Assassin swiftly vanished from view. She stood in stunned silence for a few moments before following suit, weaving her way out of the convoluted alleys and into the streets of Jerusalem.

Turning her gaze westward, she let her eyes drift along the cityscape before focusing on a tall bell tower that was silhouetted against the setting sun. She could barely make out a figure crouching near the top on an outcropping, much like an eagle. She stared for what felt like an eternity until the wails of a beggar woman distracted her from the view. When she turned back to the bell tower, the figure had all but disappeared. Feeling disheartened, Hida trudged forward into the setting sun, keen on finding a safe place to sleep for the night.

* * *

Several days had passed and Hida found herself drifting through the bustling streets of Jerusalem once more. Since her fateful run-in with the guards, she had not seen any trace of Altair in her wanderings. Her brow furrowed as she walked and she absently ran her fingers through her long, dark hair, combing out the tangles from the previous night's sleep. The now dirty green scarf still hung idly around her neck.

_I need a plan,_ she thought as she scanned the passing rooftops for any movement. She had a deadline of one month to infiltrate the Brotherhood and gather information before the Templars would collect her. One month was not that long. A barely audible sigh escaped her lips as she mulled over the daunting task at hand. It had seemed to be a good idea while she was imprisoned, however now that she was actually charged with the mission, she considered that perhaps she was in over her head.

Drawn to the sound of water nearby, she veered off in the direction of a fountain and licked her parched lips. She had been fasting for several days as she had no coin or goods to trade for food, water being the one thing that would sustain her through hardship. The pain of hunger was not unfamiliar to her however, as she was forced to live off of a meager portion of stale bread and water during her stay in prison.

Once quenched, Hida straightened up and looked around, searching for a shady spot to sit and rest. Although the sun had not yet reached its apex, it still beat down on the city with considerable force. Her eye came to rest on an unoccupied bench, sheltered from the sun by the canopy of a nearby merchant. When she had settled onto the bench, she closed her eyes, resting her back against the warm sandstone.

She must have dozed off, for she was startled awake when someone sat down next to her, causing the bench to shift under his weight. Hida glanced over at the stranger, then did a double take, her eyes wide. It was _him!_ Her heart fluttered in her chest with apprehension as her mind raced, thinking of what her next move should be. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped short, unsure of what to say. Altair was clearly engrossed in eavesdropping on a conversation across the square, paying little attention to the woman occupying the same bench.

Hida flushed in embarrassment, realizing that this was an opportunity that she would have to pass up as he had caught her completely off guard. She kicked herself mentally and swore out loud, earning herself a glance from the stoic Assassin, as well as several other passers-by. _At least he doesn't recognize me_, she thought as her cheeks burned at the unwanted attention.  
Standing up stiffly, she decided to leave before the situation became any more awkward for her. As she walked away uncomfortably, proverbial tail between her legs, she could feel Altair's cold glare on her back. _Maybe he _does_ recognize me_, she considered disdainfully, a shiver running down her spine.

Once out of the Assassin's sight, she exhaled, not realizing that she had in fact been holding her breath, and let her body relax. She placed her palm on her chest, feeling her heart still racing within her ribcage. A low grumble escaped her stomach suddenly and Hida was reminded of her unplanned fasting, so she turned her attention to the quest for food. The Assassins could wait until her belly was full.

Pausing in her brisk pace as she hunted for something to sustain herself, she was accosted by the sweet aroma of baking bread. Following her nose, she stalked after the enticing scent as it led her to a small booth on the edge of another market square. She spotted the freshly baked bread on display immediately, her mouth watering at the sight as she worked out a strategy to steal some without being caught.

She could remember the last time she was in such a predicament, almost getting her hand cut off when she was caught, but fortune was on her side that day and the baker took pity on her instead. Regrettably, she was no longer a sweet little girl, and she doubted very much that anyone would pity her if she tried her luck. She watched patiently, waiting for the stall tender to be occupied with a customer before making her move.

After waiting for only a short period of time, a small crowd of eager shoppers had approached the stall, distracting the baker enough for Hida's comfort. Gracefully, she sidled up to the booth and pulled a small loaf off of the counter. Before she could even get away stealthily, a grating shriek pierced her ears.

"Stop! Theif!" Someone cried, and before she knew it, she had bolted out of the market as fast as her tired legs could carry her. Looking behind her, she saw a pair of guards chasing after her. She rolled her eyes and glanced left then right, searching for a quick exit. A ladder caught her eye and she veered sharply, making a bee-line for it. Unfortunately, the guards were closer than she had expected and white-hot pain exploded from her side as one of them lashed out with her sword, forcing her to drop her prized loaf of bread. She let out a cry of pain, but soldiered on, scurrying up the ladder like a rat up a rope, pushing it from the wall once she had scaled it to ensure that the guards couldn't follow her.

Holding her side to keep the bleeding to a minimum, she dashed across the rooftops, searching for a place to lay low for a little while. In the distance, she could hear alarm bells chiming over the dull rabble of the city below her. She knew that the bells weren't for her, but a shiver ran down her spine nonetheless; an Assassin must have struck.

Stopping to catch her breath, Hida looked down at her blood-soaked side and her eyes widened. She didn't think that she had ever seen so much blood spilling out of her. Her insides churned slightly as she wondered whether or not she would live to see another day, but a nearby shout from a rooftop archer snapped her out of her dark thoughts. Although his call hadn't been directed at her, she still leapt into action, tumbling headlong into a nearby rooftop garden.

She winced as hot blood oozed from the gash in her side, seeping out from between her fingers as she clutched her side. She closed her eyes for a moment but couldn't help feeling like someone was watching her. Cracking an eye open, she rolled over onto her front and would have jumped a foot in the air were it not for the confined space that she was in. On the other side of the small shelter was none other than Altair, glaring daggers at the intruder. She almost gasped in shock, but the Assassin held a finger up to his lips with a dangerous look in his eye, daring her to make a sound.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
